warrior madness
by The long forgotten phoenix
Summary: random storys
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfiction writers I would like to say that this is just random and I do not own warriors but I would like to help the hunters continue it, also this was suggested by flamepool of thunderclan to do this story, Thank you flamepool. Also this first random one will randomly appear more during the chapters**

**Now the randomness begins**

_Paint ball game_

"hello lionblaze, you ready for a beat down" called Cinderheart with a paintball gun at hand. "only if your ready" Lionblaze called but as soon as he said it then Cinderheart shot Lionblaze in the chest. "this is not over" yowled Lionblaze as he ran away.

_The commercial of death_

Brokenstar was sitting in the Dark Forest watching a show, the show was power puff girls, then a commercial came on: _ have you every wan't to raid a clan camp and win, have you ever used dog teeth. Well now you can with the dog claw extendables, these claws are what scrouge wore when he attacked the forest, order right now or die._ "how much does it cost I wonder?" asked Brokenstar. _It only costs your ;ife_ and then twelve claws flew out of the TV.

_Graystrripe and sky diving_

"well graystripe what you doing today" I asked. "nothing much" he replyed "just going sky diving, want to come"and he started walking away, as we reached the place in his hummer he found. He drove off a cliff and got up and drove off again. Hours pasted tell they found a cave and there was nothing they could do because the hummer broke. _to be continued…_

_How let it rip_

The warrior cats sat down for the seasonal feast they had many hunting patrols to collect the food. As everyone was settling down with Firestar at the top of the table. "Well let's all remember that this was Starclan gift to us for all the prey" called Firestar "let's enjoy" and everyone started eating. After a while Firestar smelled something" who cut the cheese" and everyone pointed and Firestar. "it was not me" Firestar yowled and looked at everyone. "who smelt it dealt it" yowled the clan.

_Clans and snowstorm_

One day Snowstorm was looking at the mail and found a weird letter that read: _Dear, Snowstorm. We have you kit. Love, the clans_ snowstorm shredded the letter called his mate Shrewstorm ** Shrewstorm do you know that the clans have one of our kits** and we headed over there. We fought the clans over our kit for hours, but finally they backed down and we got him back.

**a/n review with more ideas and I will make them longer with the more ideas**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n I don own warriors**

_duct tape _

well today me graystripe and ravenpaw made a video on duct tape so watch:

"_hello, and today we are walking about duct tape" Ravenpaw started and pulled out duct tape and stuck it to his arm and tore it off and the fur in that area was gone, and firestar yowled."it can put things toghether and tare fur off, and can muffle someone like soand pulled out duct tape and put it over firestars mouth. "heiof;e" firestar tried to say. "that's all we have now" graystirp said. When the commercial is ending you see firestar with a battle axe chasing Rvanpaw and Graystripe._

"well that's our video" Firestar.

_The den_

"this den has been stuffed with kits" said firestar lookingat the stuffed den. "help" cried tigerstar muffled by the kits "ah their stinking up the place back here, help" and his voice faded he crowled out and was stinking like a skunk sprayed them. And the kits started attacking him. When they were don it was night and the kits went back in but tigerstar was stuck in the back again.

Twin identitys

This is Cinderheart (bold) and Cinderpelt (bold, italic) talk together

**Hey Cinderpelt, what you doing**

_**Nothing how about you**_

**Hanging with Lionblaze, well I think you could mabey write a book**

_**What would I write, herbs, even jayfeather could think of belter thingsfor me to do, and he is blind which Is saying something**_

**Well you could read the warrior cats series**

_**I live it duh**_

…**.**

_**Hello, you there**_

**Yes just have really nothing to say, bye**

_**Bye**_

_Lionblaze chat_

"hi iceclound, hazeltail" greeted Lionblaze "what did you need me for"and he walked over to a chair and sat down. They entered "why will you not become one of our mates, but instead Cinderheart" asked Hazeltail. "all I wanted was to have kits with you Lionblaze" said Icecloud voice full of sorrow. "well if you wish to just have kits that will not bother me" Lionblaze sadi and Icecloud and Hazeltail advanced, then Lionblazes vision went black.

The next morning he saw that Icecloud and Hazeltail were passed out with smiles and Lionblaze groomed himself and had no memory of last night and he just left to find Cinderheart staring at him angrily with her phone. "why did you have a party without me" she asked then both of there phones beeped. It was from Icecloud and Hazzeltail it read: thnks for last night we both are pregnate. And Lionblaze was shredded.

_Scrouges new idea_

Huh well since I have a new life I might want to have a mate, wait me and sandstorm used to be close I wonder if she will be my mate since Firestar is dead. Scrouge texted Sandstorm: want to hang out Sandstorm my old friend. Here answer was yes. 2 hours latter sandstorm arrived. "hey sorry about what happened" said Scrouge trying to make conversation. "well I am ready to move on" sandstorm said. "Sandstorm will you be my mate and have many kits with me" Scrouge asked. "why yes I will" Sandstorm replied, they lived happy fore the rest of there lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n Hello any one reading this story i need randomness ideas, lease review with more ideas**


	4. notice

I will be continueing all my dstoryies but I would love to have more ideas on it


End file.
